


A Glimpse Into The Minds Of The Broken

by Rose_Aika



Series: Asylum Short Stories [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen, OCs - Freeform, Short Stories, Stormy nights, Writing Exercise, description, orginal character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Aika/pseuds/Rose_Aika
Summary: A small collection of scenes relating to the past.Warning:Multiple references to death (not graphic)
Relationships: Lucifer Divine/Lexa Divine (mentioned)
Series: Asylum Short Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762744
Kudos: 2





	1. Rainstorm

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoy these short stories! This story is about Death. Everyone mentioned during these chapters are part of the Asylum series created by PhoenixAika!  
> You can find us all on Instagram to see more!  
> Rose.aika.art  
> Phoenixaikaart

The gentle tapping of raindrops and swiping sounds of branches on the windows fills Death’s head like the gentle static of an old television.

Why he chose this place, he has no idea, but an order is an order and he must do what he can to obey those words.

He seldom reflects on what his majesty orders of him, but these lonesome nights seem to bring out a form rarely seen. One that’s insecure and wavering in ideas. He often finds himself reflecting on just how many people he has slaughtered all for the slight satisfaction of seeing a smile twitch its way onto the king’s drained expressions.

He stares out into the rain, wondering what could possibly be taking his assistant so long. 

Nights like these were nothing but trouble. Thinking about his miserable existence and his faded memories that scratch at the door to his conscience. Thinking has brought him nothing but torment and misery. 

It’s better if he stops thinking at all.


	2. An Old Piano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer Divine is known as a monster. Underneath the façade, there lies a man pained by a broken heart and a wish for peace.

An Old Piano:  
Echoes of a once brilliant castle bounce in an almost empty room. The full moonlight illuminates a decrepit ballroom. The unpolished floor has rotted over time, its state reflecting the rest of the room. Tattered, dusty curtains and dry, cracked paint decorate the space.

The centerpiece to it all, the only thing left standing, is a weathered grand piano. It sits delicately in the remaining light, enchanting despite its physical appearance. 

Nights like these are when a lonesome man joins the depressing scene. His footsteps, a sad reminder of the lack of energy that has ultimately ruined the room. He walks towards the piano, each step reuniting the walls with the vibrations of emotion. 

As he sits, the wooden bench creaks under his weight. Some nights it’s hard to tell the difference between the wood and the man’s own cries. He stills himself, fingers resting over the used keys. A melody rings out in a once brilliant castle, it’s tune screaming out the pure twisted agony in this man’s heart. No one who hears will ever understand what he’s been through although they’ve all heard the tales. Each chord he creates is a paragraph to her. A plead. A cry.

He hopes that wherever she lay, she hears him. And sometimes, the lonesome king swears that an angel sings along to his heart’s true desires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Thank you for reading this far! I may add more chapters to this when I find the time! As I said last chapter, these characters all belong to PhoenixAika! And you can find us on Instagram to know more!  
> Rose.aika.art  
> Phoenixaikaart  
> 


End file.
